


Coming out

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: A3! Short fics [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No pedophilia here - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, don't worry Muku likes Itaru not the other way around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Miyoshi accidentally outs their relationship





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile atm so I can't add the relationship because it has no tag yet but also Minagi/Saku

The weeks after their date saw Miyoshi gradually increase his affection to Misumi. While he never did anything in front of anyone but Izumi, as he knew that she knew, sometimes it became hard to hold back when Misumi was being very cute or sometimes when he did the deep voice while acting, which Miyoshi found very attractive.  
Then finally he ruined all his effort when Misumi did a no handed backflip onto a podium as part of a routine.  
He jumped up and kissed Misumi, saying "Sumi, that was amazing"  
The rest of the summer troupe went silent.  
Then Yuki from the back said "So that's who Misumi's date was with"  
Misumi nodded happily.  
Muku smiled at the pair "You're very cute together."  
Tenma however looked scandalised "Misumi got a date before me? But I-I...!"  
Yuki rolled his eyes "Get over it your highness"  
Muku raised his hand timidly "Um, I actually have had a date too"  
Tenma stared at him as well "How am I the last to get a date?"  
Yuki rolled his eyes again "I haven't been on a date either"  
Tenma looked at Yuki then said "Why don't you go out with me then Yuki?"  
There was a moment of silence before Miyoshi burst out laughing and Yuki punched Tenma in the arm "That was so unromantic you moron"  
Tenma looked a tiny bit sheepish but didn't remove his gaze from Yuki "You haven't said no?"  
Yuki signed audibly "No I haven't, and you better make up for your incredibly unromantic confession at a later date."  
Miyoshi snapped a picture as Tenma grinned and hugged Yuki who tried to bat him off as Muku smiled fondly in the background.  
Misumi jumped down and gave the pair a triangle to mark the occasion.  
  
The spring troupe were looking on, well most of them, Usui had just gone to the bathroom.  
Sakuya noticed the sad look in Citron's eyes.  
"Citron, are you alright?"  
Citron looked back at their leader and nodded "I fine, I like Miyoshi but he like Misumi"  
Minagi was about to say something when Usui's voice cut across him. "You liked a guy? I'm glad I'm not in a room with you. You should be careful Sakuya"  
Citron looked sad and confused "I dont understand. Why is liking guy bad?"  
Sakuya glared at Usui "It's not, Usui is being silly and he's going to apologise for saying something so stupid now."  
Itaru nods "That was not very nice Usui. Citron has never, and will never do anything to us. Who he likes doesn't change who he is."  
Minagi glares as well and Usui bows his head.  
"Um, I'm sorry Citron. I shouldnt have said that"  
Citron smiles and pats Usui's head "It's okay"  
When Usui stands back up Sakuya kisses Minagi on the cheek then drags him out looking upset.  
Itaru went over to Muku and started talking with him and Citron sat down and played with his new flip phone.  
  
"Are you alright Itaru-san?" Muku asked  
Itaru smiled in a prince-like way "Of course I'm alright Muku-kun."  
Muku timidly pushed a bit "But Saku-"  
Itaru held up his hand "Oh, I've known about them for ages, it doesn't bother me."  
Muku put his hand on Itaru's arm. "You're very brave. Thank you for my date the other day. You rejected me so you didn't have to do anything but it was really nice of you."  
Itaru smiles kindly at him and ruffles his hair. "You're just too young for me Muku-kun, I'm sorry. Maybe if you're older then I could like you like that."  
Muku shook his head "It's alright, I understand." Muku smiled and thought again about how Itaru was like a Shojo manga protagonist.  
Citron walks over to the pair "Itaru, my phone not working."  
Itaru smiles and takes the phone to have to look at it.  
"Ah, Citron. You clicked the wrong button whenever it asks you if you want to exit."  
Itaru sat down with Citron and talked through using his phone and Muku drifted away to go back to his room.  
  
When he arrived Miyoshi was sitting next to Misumi showing him some designs he did for university.  
He smiled when Muku walked in "Hey Muku-kun! How're you?"  
He smiled at the pair "I'm good. You two are very sweet"  
Miyoshi blushed and Misumi grinned "Thanks Muku-kun. Um...I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, could you switch rooms with Misumi?"  
Muku nodded "Of course I can."  
That evening Miyoshi, Misumi and Muku moved stuff in the rooms around and at the end of the night Miyoshi was in bed with Misumi and they leant against each other as they slept. Itaru and Citron had joined Muku in his room as he was a bit lonely by himself in a room and the three were having a sleepover


End file.
